villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Order of Zinglon
The Order of Zinglon is a minor antagonistic force from Tyrian. History What is now called the Order of Zinglon was initially a fanatical group of lunatics who believed circular shapes should be revered as sacred. Upon the death of General Zinglon (a Microsol operative) at the Gryphon Station during the event known as The Not-so-Great Gryphon Explosion, many people reported to have seen his face on their vidscreens all across the sector. With this, the Order of Zinglon was born, seeking to bring Zinglon, "Master of All", back from whatever dimension his molecules were scattered to. They are prone on waging Jihad on whatever party displeases them and their order. They become the main antagonists during the short Episode 5, where they say Microsol was just a front for their activities, now seeking to take over the galaxy by using weaponized fruit. This episode is most likely not canon, however. The Order of Zinglon's Commandments It is written that in the days of 2-D holovision, there appeared an image to everyone in the universe. That image was the ascention of our god, Zinglon. He gave us this image of his form so that we may look upon him and realize the great pain he felt so that we could live new lives, free from the negative aspects of life. Soon afterward, the prophet Monses received the eleven cubes of holy rules, the commandments by which all races must live in harmony. The greatest of these commandments is that All Life-Forms May Partake of the Wisdom of Zinglon. Every creature, big and small, is given the opportunity to save themselves from damnation by learning the writings of our order. Also important is the Right to Free Speech With Exceptions. That is, any person who follows the right of Zinglon may produce any material they see fit which does not mock the great one himself. Those who do not follow the order may also produce any material they wish, though the order is free to wage Jihad against them. Another great advance in free rights is the '''Spiritual Right to Eat Crackers'.'' The rest are: The Law of the Order of Zinglon is final and absolute. All races must live in harmony or suffer the consequences. Objects whose quantity are eleven are spiritually divine. No race is allowed to totally destroy another, no matter what their crime. Anyone so doing must at least keep one of the target race in stasis under their own expense. No life form has the right to invoke the power of Zinglon within pagan idols. All life forms have the right to subsidized bus fare. All life forms have the right to subsidized education, as long as they are taught the rules of Zinglon and are bonded into slavery for life. No life form may be harmed by the order unless the order proves that they have not followed the above commandments. Gallery Zinglonite.png Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Military